The Forbidden Neko
by NekoTris
Summary: They have both Suffered. Both were thought of as monsters. They become best friends when they were young but will that change as they get older. (The picture dose not belong to me. Site here /morelikethis/artists/336656302?view mode 2#/art/naoki-neko-343983075? sid 7fa90400)


The Forbidden Neko

Chapter 1: We Meet

Gaara X OC

(OC means own character if you didn't know)

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**This is a Naruto fanfiction. As above this is a Gaara X OC fanfiction, too. I am sorry too all my Divergent subscribers but this is not one of my maid Divergent Fan Fiction. I am sorry I have not posted any chapters for My New Life or Mission Impossible but I really wanted to post a Naruto fanfiction. I am not going to force you to read it or anything because the original story (the one that it is based on off) is very complicated but easy to understand once you have watched at least 5 episodes (though I prefer to read them) but if you have watched the anime' then I urge you to read this. **_

_**I will not put all the characters information as a portfolio as other authors do because I believe that a reader should learn about him or her at a steady pace, not all in one rush. Let the character grow on the reader.**_

_**The main character (whose name I will not tell you yet) meets Gaara in the first chapter (which is this chapter). This is rated T for swearing which will not be in this first chapter but more in the later. **_

_**Also I don't own Naruto. Matsuri would be dead if I did and Hinata would somehow gain the courage to ask Naruto out. I would also make Gaara the main character.**_

_**-NekoTris**_

_**P.S. My friend Patricia (Pattia), who is editing this, loves Kakashi so an OC will have him. **_

_**P.P.S. I am sorry if the main character seems so perfect. She does have some problems though which you'll find out in the future.**_

* * *

"_Look at these two devil children" the man says with a disgusted look on his face while holding in his hand two babies who didn't look-alike at all. One was a boy who had bright blond hair while the other was a girl who had blood-red hair with cat-like ears on her head and a tail._

_"I know that the Hokage said that we should take care of them but I believe they will only cause the Leaf Village harm, especially the girl" while he said this he squeezed the baby girl tightly which caused her to start crying._

_"See nothing good can come out of a girl with one and a half demons"._

_"Isn't she only supposed one demon locked within her?" one asks in a confused voice._

_"She is but the holder of the nine tails couldn't take it all so they gave half to her and surprisingly she was able to contain all one and a half of the demons" the man replies._

_"We can keep the boy but we certainly can't keep the girl, she's way too dangerous". All of the elders agree to this statement._

_"We will drop in the forest. Let's hope that some rogue ninjas will kill her before she develops her powers."_

* * *

I was jumping from tree to tree in the night of the forest. I have lived here for all my life so I know it like the back of my hand. Right now I am 4 years old. Wow, it's really getting hot in here and my eyes are getting hit by sand. I must be nearing Sunagakure. That's when I saw a gate guarded by two men probably making sure no one got into their village without permission.

_**You should just kill them**__ a_n evil voice said in my head.

_**They are a nuisance to the world. Just take away their useless lives**_

_But I don't wanna I whined back to my demon_

_**But I need the blood.**_

_But-_

_**Mika **_she says my name with the _I'm-not-taking-no-for-an-answer _voice.

_Fine _I say giving in.

I jumped down from the tree I was hiding on right in front of the gate guard. They turned to look at me and where a bit surprised to see a little girl right in front of them.

"Can you help misters" I say with a very cute little girl accent. I could see their face soften. They must have thought I was just a sweet little girl. Boy where they wrong.

"I lost my mommy in the woods. We were going camping when I saw a butterfly and ran to catch it. When I did I saw that my mommy wasn't behind me and I couldn't find her" I continued with the little girl façade.

_**But you are a little girl**_ my demon says interrupting my train of thoughts.

_In appearance yes but in mind no._

"Sorry kid but we can't leave our spot. We are supposed to guard this place" the voice of the men snaps me back to reality. Since they're ninjas I knew that it would take more than me pleading with them to get them to leave their post so I went with plan B.

"B-but, I miss my mommy!" shout while a whole wave of tears starts streaming down my face. I have done this move many times so I have perfected the art of fake crying. No one should be able to tell it apart from real crying.

"Ahh-h, please don't start crying. We'll help you find your mom, just stop crying!"

After they said that I immediately stopped and turned back to the energetic girl they saw at the beginning.

"Thank you so much sirs!"

_**You should be an actress **_my demon says sarcastically and I just block her off in my mind.

I lead the two ninjas deep into the woods. Once I am sure no one is watching I turn to the two men.

"You made a huge mistake following" I say while my voice darkens. A look of fear crosses their face but gets replaced with triumph.

"You can't hurt us. You're just a little girl"

I smile at them wickedly. "You can be surprised what a little girl can do".

That's when I turn off my genjutsu and let them see my cat ears and tail.

"Y-you're a Neko!" the two scream with their voice drenched in fear. That only excites me more.

"Yes, and by judging from your reactions you know what I can do to you" I say before jumping on one of the ninjas.

"Help me!" cries the ninja to his comrade but the other ninja is paralyzed by fear. Before the ninja can let anymore of his cries out, I shed my fangs, sink them deep into his throat, and drink every last drop of blood from his body till he looks like an uninflated balloon. I then get up and look at the other ninja. He has seemed to have snapped out of his daze and has started to do a jutsu.

"Wind jutsu: Wind barrage!" He says while sending a huge gust of wind at me. Big mistake.

Before the wind can reach me I copy his move and send my blast of wind that combines with his as it is going his way which gives it double the strength. Before he can even comprehend what is happening, the gust of wind comes in contact with him and sends him through three trees. By the time he lands on the ground he can barely move so I advance on him.

"You did pretty good runt, most people don't even have the courage to fight me" I say before I feed on him just like his partner. When I am doing having dinner I return back to the gate. I just then notice that a key is needed to go inside.

_**Now you have to go all the way back to the men to get the key.**_

_But it is so far away. So much work to get just one key._

_**Well that's your fault for not paying attention to what you need before going into action. **_Me demon retorts back to me.

_Well sorry Amatesuru, but if you weren't so blood driven I might have noticed._

I wasn't planning on going back to the two dead men so I used one of my jutsus.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" I shout while a huge blast of fire shoots at the gate which melts since it is made of steel.

I bet you're wondering how I can do fire and wind jutsus. My reason for this is because of the demon that is within me. Her name is Amatesuru. Yes _her_, my demon is a female which is really rare but she is not one of the tailed demons. She actually lets me control _any _element which counts water, fire, lightning, ground, wind, sand, ice, and others. This makes fighting in battle a lot easier since I can counter any element jutsu.

_**Stop talking to yourself, it makes you seem crazy.**_

_I am crazy._

I started to walk into the village.

_**Wait baka, you forgot to hide your ears and tail**_

I can't believe I almost forgot to do that. It probably because I am tired but I don't sleep because anytime I try to I keep on getting these weird images which freaks me out when I wake up and leave me in a weakened stage. Due to me not sleeping, I have black rings around my eyes.

After hiding my Neko-ness in a genjutsu I walk into the village.

Suna is a very busy place with people rushing around to get to their destined site. I am not a fan of crowded places. I always feel like there is a sign on my forehead that says freak and everyone can see it clearly. After a few minutes I was finally able to find a place that was barely crowded. I actually thought it was deserted until I see some kids playing ball. One of the kids kicks it and I rolls all the way to a playground which only has a kid sitting on the swings. Due to the person being far away I can't make out their face details. I see the boy get up, take the ball in his hands to give the ball back to the other kids but when they see him coming close to them they just yell monster and run away.

_**Go to him **_Amatesuru says and I oblige. When I get closer I can see that the boy has blood-red just like me and even the dark circles around his eyes! Monster, he's too cute to be a monster. He is sitting on the swing looking all alone. I quicken my pace and go up to him. He doesn't seem to notice me so I decide to talk.

"Hi there" He looks up as if he is surprised to see someone actually talking to him. I looked at his eyes and see that it reflects mine. Filled with loneliness, and pain. For some reason I makes me mad think that some kid is feeling that emotion.

"My name is Mika, what's yours?" I ask suddenly curious about this boy. I usually don't tell anyone my name but I feel this sudden connection between me and him.

"M-my name is Gaara" he says like he is uncertain if I am really there.

"Well nice to meet you Gaara, now can you tell me why you're all alone by the swings? A kid like you should be playing with his friends".

"That's because I don't have any friends"

"And why is that?" I ask. He should have some friends. It's not like he is some cat freak that everyone is afraid of.

"Because I'm a monster" I laugh at this. "If you're a monster that I must be the devil. You're too innocent to be a monster. I can tell by the way you act".

Gaara blushes at my comment which makes him look even cuter than before.

"You have to stop blushing like that, it makes you look too kawaii!" This just makes Gaara blush more and I can't help but laugh out loud. How can those kids be so mean to him? It's not like he carries a burden in him that makes him blood lusted and evil.

_**Did you just call be a burden!? **_Amatesuru yell angrily while Gaara turns around like he hears something.

"Did you just hear that voice" Gaara ask me.

_**Kinda looks like he can hear us talking**_

"There it is that voice again" Gaara says while clutching his head like he is going insane.

"Gaara, stop holding your head like you're a crazy person. You are probably just tired, why don't you rest" I say while sitting down on the swing next to him because I was tired of standing. I was not going to tell Gaara about my demon. This is my first and probably last chance of having a friend and I am not going to spoil it by him thinking I am a freak.

"You're right, I'm probably just hearing things but I don't think sleeping would help" he replies back and I am a bit surprised by the boldness in his voice.

"And why is that?" I ask before finding out the answer myself.

"You have insomnia, don't you?" I see him nod his head.

"Well I have insomnia too and I think I know a way for you to fall asleep" I say while pulling him up from the swings. I then start dragging him from the playground and realize I don't know where his house is

"Hey, where do you live because I don't think you'll like to fall asleep on the sand". Gaara points me too his home and I continue to drag him there.

"M-Mika" Gaara says in a worried voice. "I'm not sure it's safe if I fall asleep".

"Of course its safe silly. Anyways, how old are you?"

"I'm 4"

"So am I!" I yell excitedly.

We finally managed to get too Gaara house and he showed me his room. I then pushed Gaara down on his bed and jumped on myself. Once I got settled down I wrapped my arm around Gaara's waist. Gaara looked quite surprised on why I was doing this.

"I once read in a book that if someone can't sleep then the presence of friend can help them to" I explain. I wasn't sure it this was going to work because I needed to be his friend and I am not entirely sure if I am.

"Gaara," I say with a bit of uneasiness in my voice. "I know we just met each other not even an hour ago but would you like to be my friend?"

Gaara's face beams with happiness. "I'll be your friend Mi-chan".

"Mi-chan?" I question.

"Yeah, it's a nickname I made for you, I can call you Mika if you prefer?" I shake my head.

"Mi-chan is fine, and I'll call you Ga-kun" I say and smile feeling truly happy for the first time in my life. And it all because I have made a friend.

Me and Gaara just lay on the bed, enjoying each other's presence until I hear Gaara's breath start to even out and I know he is sleeping. I try to leave the bed but Gaara grips on my hand and won't let go. After a few more failed attempts I just rest with Ga-kun and slowly fall asleep too.

* * *

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**I forgot to say this in my authors note in the beginning but the name of the demon, Amatesuru, is not original. I actually remembered it from another fanfiction and I wanted to give credit to it but I forgot the name. If anyone knows please tell me by commenting or sending me a PM (Also I don't think I spelled it the exact same way as in the other fanfiction). **_

_**Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter. I shall be typing up some more but it won't be quick because I am trying to make the chapters very long. **_

_**-NekoTris**_


End file.
